Lethologica
by LastMelodya
Summary: Dari seluruh entitas yang ada di kelas ini, mengapa ia harus berpasangan dengan pria yang selalu ia hindari karena kepongahannya itu? / "Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu terus-menerus ingin berkunjung ke perpustakaan bersamaku setelah ini." [AU, fluffy, dedicated for event Hari Kunjung Perpustakaan :D]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, mainstream, klise, and self proclaimed fluffy ;p

Dedicated for event Hari Kunjung Perpustakaan by ambudaff.

* * *

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi nyaring ketika akhirnya Hatake Kakashi—guru mata pelajaran Sejarah kelas dua belas SMA Konoha maju ke depan kelas dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya dua kali.

"Aku meminta waktu lima menit, untuk mengumumkan pembagian kelompok berpasangan untuk tugas materi terakhir yang kujelaskan barusan."

Desahan keras memenuhi kubikel kelas itu tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Haruno Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino—teman sebangkunya, menahan diri untuk tak merotasikan kedua netranya. "Selalu. Korupsi waktu."

Ino terkikik pelan, "kuharap ada keajaiban yang menjadikanmu pasanganku dalam kelompok ini, Sakura."

"Ah!" Gadis berambut pendek itu mengangguk setuju. "Atau dengan siapa pun … asal bukan…"

Pandangan Sakura beralih ke direksi sebelah kirinya. Diam-diam ia menatap satu entitas yang tengah terduduk tenang di sana. Mata hitamnya fokus pada penjelasan Kakashi- _sensei_ , khas siswa unggulan sekali.

"Kelompok satu, Namikaze Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba,"

Sakura dapat mendengar teriakan "YES" kencang dan serta-merta dua orang yang namanya disebutkan Kakashi- _sensei_ barusan ber- _high five_ ria. Gadis itu memutar mata, cih, Naruto dan Kiba disatukan? Akan jadi apa tugas mereka nanti?

"Kelompok dua, Yamanaka Ino dan Shimura Sai,"

Secepat kilat, kepala Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino. Netra gadis itu melebar, berbanding lurus dengan sudut bibirnya yang juga ikut melebar. Di sebelahnya, Ino seolah tak mampu memutuskan apa ia harus bahagia atau malah sedih. Yang jelas, wajahnya sudah memerah dengan sempurna.

"Lucky you, _pig_ ," bisik Sakura pelan.

Sudah sejak lama Ino menyukai Sai.

"Sial, belum apa-apa aku sudah panas dingin." Ino balas berbisik, membuat Sakura melepaskan kikikan gelinya.

"Kelompok tiga, Nara Shikamaru dan Uzumaki Karin,"

Sakura dan Ino saling melirik, keduanya memiliki pemikiran yang sama. _Kasihan sekali Shikamaru._

"Kelompok empat, Haruno Sakura dan…"

Sakura menahan napas.

"…Uchiha Sasuke."

Segalanya terasa melambat bagi Sakura. Dari seluruh entitas yang ada di kelas ini, mengapa ia harus berpasangan dengan pria yang selalu ia hindari karena kepongahannya itu?

Ucapan _excited_ Ino dan Kakashi- _sensei_ yang masih mengumumkan pembagian pasangan sudah tak ia hiraukan lagi. Matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke, memancarkan aura tak suka secara implisit. Dan satu detik sebelum Sakura memutuskan untuk memalingkan pandangan, oniks milik pemuda itu balik menatapnya.

Sakura tersentak.

Dan pria itu hanya menatap dingin, dengan satu seringai menyebalkan.

* * *

 **.**

 **Lethologica**

 **by LastMelodya**

(you were

a chapter in my book)

 **.**

* * *

"Kutunggu kau di perpustakaan."

Sakura belum sempat menoleh ketika sosok yang mengujar barusan telah lebih dulu melangkah pergi dan lenyap dari pintu kelas. Ia menahan dengusan, berusaha untuk tidak mengumpat-umpat di antara udara kosong dan kikikan Ino di sebelahnya. Lebih dari separuh siswa-siswi telah keluar kelas, menyisakan sayup-sayup dengungan aneh yang berasal dari berpuluh-puluh tuturan menjadi satu dari obrolan mereka.

"Wah. Kau akan dapat dua bencana. Perpustakaan dan Sasuke— _double_!" Ino berseru kegirangan.

Siapa pun tahu, Haruno Sakura tidak menyukai segala hal tentang perpustakaan dan antek-anteknya. Ia akan lebih senang pergi ke toko buku, karena jelas, ada banyak majalah _teen's style_ di sana alih-alih buku tebal yang bau apak dan kertas yang menguning menjijikan.

Dan, siapa pun tahu, Haruno Sakura tidak menyukai segala hal tentang Uchiha Sasuke dan embel-embelnya. Meski keren, tampan, genius, dan memiliki sifat misterius, tetapi kepongahan dan keangkuhan Sasuke yang terlampau amat sangat itu malah membuatnya bergidik jijik. Meski dalam hatinya diam-diam mengakui, perasaan jijiknya itu mungkin timbul karena ia sirik—ya, sirik dengan segala kesempurnaan yang Sasuke miliki. Tapi, toh, Nona Haruno Sakura yang keras kepala ini tentu saja tidak mau mengakui hal tersebut.

"Memangnya tak ada waktu lain, ya?" Akhirnya Sakura mendengus kesal. "Dasar bodoh, sudah tahu aku ingin cepat sampai rumah."

Ino kembali terkikik, tasnya sudah tersangkil di atas bahunya, bersiap untuk pulang. "Mungkin begitu cara orang genius mengerjakan tugas, _forhead_. Nikmati saja, mungkin kau akan ketularan genius mulai hari ini." Ia melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura. " _Ciao_!"

Sakura menghela napas keras, netranya berpendar ke sekeliling ruangan. Sudah kosong, hanya ia yang tersisa di kelas ini. Dengan cepat, ia pun membereskan buku-bukunya dan bergegas untuk keluar dan melangkah menuju perpustakaan.

Hm … perpustakaan, ya? Rasanya bisa dihitung dengan jari sudah berapa kali ia mengunjungi perpustakaan selama hampir tiga tahun ia sekolah di SMA Konoha. Mungkin tiga kali? _Uhm … apa dua kali, ya_? Monolognya dalam hati. Sakura menyadari, ia bukanlah seorang siswa dengan prestasi di atas rata-rata. Nilainya hanya berada di posisi rata-rata, bahkan menengah ke bawah. Bukan ia tak suka belajar atau apa, tapi ia memiliki prinsip "hanya serius pada kegiatan yang disukai". Maka, tidak mengherankan jika nilai-nilai Sakura selama ini hanya mencolok di pelajaran seni—karena ia paling menyukai bidang itu.

Sakura juga memiliki perspektif sendiri, kalau orang pintar itu sombong. Dari semua orang-orang pintar yang ia temui, kenyataannya seperti itu. Sasuke, Shion, bahkan Shikamaru. Mereka seolah tak mau membaur. Menyamankan diri menjadi introvert yang setiap harinya mendiskusikan tentang rumus-rumus atau kaidah-kaidah tidak penting di perpustakaan. Markas mereka. Maka dari itu, dirinya yang merasa pergaulan adalah hal terpenting di dunia benar-benar menilai mereka sombong. Apalagi … yang Uchiha itu.

Gadis itu mendengus lagi.

Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu perpustakaan sekolah. Hari sudah sore, dan perpustakaan tutup sekitar satu jam lagi. Sakura membuka sepatunya dan meletakkan ke dalam rak sepatu yang berada tak jauh dari pintu. Hanya ada dua pasang sepatu selain miliknya di sana. Yang satu pantofel hitam—terlihat jelas milik penjaga perpustakaan. Dan yang satunya lagi, _sneakers_ dengan model mirip seperti yang ia pakai. Sudah jelas itu milik siapa.

Sakura membuka pintu perpustakaan. Segera saja ia disambut dengan suhu sejuk AC yang membawa serta aroma buku-buku tua di dalam ruangan itu. Matanya memindai, mencari-cari sosok tegap yang hampir setiap hari ia temui, dan menemukannya sedang terduduk di meja baca salah satu sudut. Sedang membaca.

Kakinya melangkah pelan, entah mengapa, ada perasaan tak nyaman menghampiri. Tapi, Sakura menggelengkan kepala, menepis segala sesuatu yang mendistraksinya dengan tiba-tiba sore ini.

"Lama sekali. Kau tak tahu perpustakaan tutup sebentar lagi?"

Tuturan itu datang bersamaan dengan satu empasan tubuh yang Sakura lakukan di sebelah Sasuke.

Sakura merotasikan kedua _emerald_ -nya. "Kalau kau lebih tahu, kenapa mengajak datang ke sini sore-sore? _Baka_."

Rasanya seperti tak pernah benar.

Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Jangan cerewet. Sudah untung aku tak protes dipasangkan denganmu," balas Sasuke lagi.

Sakura terpancing. "Hei! Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu!" Gadis itu menahan geraman susah payah. "Dasar _bakasuke_!"

Sasuke malah menyeringai. Namun oniksnya sedari tadi tak berpaling dari buku yang dibacanya, seolah tak sudi menatap Sakura barang sebentar. "Bukannya kau senang?"

Dan Sakura tersentak. Bibirnya yang sedari tadi siap melontarkan umpatan untuk pemuda di sebelahnya itu kini malah tertutup rapat-rapat. Perasaan tak enak itu tiba-tiba saja kembali muncul. Ia ingat perasaan ini … perasaan di mana pertama kalinya ia memutuskan untuk membenci Sasuke.

"Apa? Biasanya selalu membalas ucapanku." Akhirnya Sasuke menoleh bersamaan dengan ucapan sarkasme itu. Seringai masih setia menemani bibir tipisnya. "Benar senang, ya?"

"Sudah kubilang aku membencimu, Uchiha!" Sakura menahan seruan itu agar tak menjadi teriakan keras. Wajahnya memerah—entah karena marah atau malah malu.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya," pungkas Sasuke akhirnya. Pemuda itu mengalihkan atensi pada buku di hadapannya. Kemudian, mengulurkannya pada Sakura. "Baca ini. Materi tugas kita."

Sakura tak menjawab apa-apa, hanya menerima uluran buku yang diberikan Sasuke. Cetakan SEJARAH tercantum besar-besar di kovernya. Uh, mengapa masih ada pelajaran seperti ini jika pada kenyataannya kita harus hidup dengan terus memandang ke depan? Sakura menggeleng-geleng. Kemudian, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke lagi yang sudah beralih ke buku yang lain. Sakura melirik kovernya, masih mengenai sejarah. Kemudian, pandangannya naik ke arah wajah serius pemuda itu.

Pipinya tiba-tiba menghangat.

Dengan terlampau cepat, ia mengalihkan tatapannya. Lagi-lagi menggeleng dengan kencang.

 _Kenapa efeknya masih seperti ini?_

 _Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu…_

 **...**

 _Sakura menguap pelan, matanya berair kemudian. Suara Kurenai-_ sensei _bahkan hanya terdengar sayup-sayup di telinganya. Matematika. Ah, membosankan sekali. Pengajaran Kurenai-_ sensei _tak lebih baik dari buku panduan yang dimiliki gadis itu. Sama-sama membingungkan._

 _Menguap lagi, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Dan tiba-tiba saja, atensinya terpaku pada sesosok pemuda yang duduk berjarak dua kursi darinya di sebelah kiri. Sakura tiba-tiba saja tersenyum, matanya kembali segar melihat pemandangan itu. Sambil bersenandung dalam hati, gadis berambut gulali itu membawa tatapannya kembali ke buku tulis di hadapannya. Tangannya mulai bekerja, isnpirasi memenuhinya. Garis demi garis ia ciptakan hingga akhirnya terbentuk sebuah sketsa pemuda tampan dengan rambut mencuat yang sedah tersenyum tipis. Di bawahnya, Sakura menuliskan sebaris kalimat…_

 _'_ My future husband'

 _"Wah, Sakura-chan ingin suami yang seperti Sasuke, ya?"_

 _Sontak, tak hanya Sakura yang bergegas menoleh ke arah suara terlampau kencang itu, tapi beberapa entitas yang berada di ruang kelas tersebut._

 _Termasuk Kurenai-sensei dan…_

 _…Sasuke._

 _Seperti ada api panas yang menari-nari di hadapannya, wajah Sakura merona merah hingga ke sisi-sisi telinganya. Meski begitu, ia masih sempat mencuri-curi lirik ke arah Sasuke, si objek yang tengah dibicarakan._

 _Dan betapa sakit hatinya Sakura ketika melihat wajah tampan itu dipenuhi dengan ekspresi merendahkan yang terlampau pongah._

 _"Namikaze, Haruno, ada interupsi?"_

 _Seruan Kurenai-_ sensei _menyadarkan Sakura. Pengajar cantik itu tengah menatapnya dan Naruto dengan serius. Dan secepat itu pula, Sakura menggeleng kencang dan mengujarkan permintaan maaf pada Kurenai-_ sensei _diikuti dengan Naruto._

 _Hari-hari berikutnya sudah tersebar luas bahwa seorang Haruno Sakura mendambakan suami seperti Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Dan hari-hari berikutnya, Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah bisa berhenti menyeringai merendahkan ketika berpapasan dengannya._

 _Saat itu, Sakura memutuskan, bahwa perasaannya pada Sasuke berubah menjadi benci sebenci-bencinya._

…

"…kura? Sakura?"

Netra itu mengerjap. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah Sasuke yang terlampau dekat, menyusul pemandangan rak-rak buku yang familier.

"Cih, kau melamun?"

Ketika pada akhirnya pandangan Sakura benar-benar fokus, gadis itu menyentakkan diri ke belakang dengan terkejut. "Sasuke!"

Pemuda itu hanya memutar mata, kemudian berdiri membawa beberapa buku yang tertumpuk di meja. Sakura mengikuti pergerakannya, Sasuke membawa buku-buku itu kembali ke raknya. Beberapa saat pemuda itu berkutat dengan buku-buku di tangannya, sampai akhirnya pandangannya kembali menaut mata Sakura.

Sakura terpaku. Sasuke masih menatap.

Sasuke masih menatap. Sakura mulai merasa risih.

"A-apa?!"

"Kau mau tetap di situ? Perpustakaan sudah mau tutup."

Refleks, Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan jam di sudut dinding. Hampir pukul lima, dan perpustakaan tutup pukul lima. Gadis itu akhirnya bangkit, membawa satu buku yang barusan tadi Sasuke berikan dan menghampiri Sasuke di sela-sela rak sejarah.

"Yang ini dikembalikan ke rak juga?" tanya Sakura pelan. Ia berdiri di sisi Sasuke dan tiba-tiba merasa sangat pendek.

"Titip saja pada Anko- _sensei_ ," kata Sasuke. Anko- _sensei_ adalah penjaga perpustakaan ini. "Besok kita kembali ke sini."

"Eeeeeh, kenapa?"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kenapa apanya?"

Sakura menggigit bibir. Mendengus kecil. "Kenapa ke sini lagi? Kenapa tidak dipinjam saja bukunya agar kita bisa mengerjakan di kelas, kafe, atau apa pun itu selain perpustakaan."

"Kenapa harus?" Sasuke balas melontar.

"Karena aku tak suka perpustakaan, Sasuke- _baka_!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja tertawa. Sakura tersentak kaget. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke tertawa—tertawa, bukan tersenyum tipis atau menyeringai!

Dan rongga dadanya bereaksi lagi. _Sial_!

"K-kenapa tertawa, bodoh!"

Tawa Sasuke mereda, berubah menjadi seringai tipis. Kali ini, yang sering sekali Sakura lihat. "Kau tahu? Yang bodoh itu kau. Bukan aku."

"Cih, hanya karena kau selalu menempati peringkat paralel sekolah kau merasa aku ini bodoh?" Sakura mengumpat-umpat kesal.

Pemuda di depannya mengangkat alis. "Bukannya memang bodoh? Gadis sepertimu … yang bahkan lebih memilih sebuah kafe dibanding perpustakaan yang bermanfaat," ujar Sasuke pelan. "Apa namanya kalau bukan bodoh?"

"S-Sasuke!" Emosi gadis itu kembali terpancing. "Terserah! Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tak ingin kembali ke sini lagi. Terlebih dengan orang sombong sepertimu!"

Gadis itu bergegas untuk berbalik dan berlari secepatnya dari sana. Sial, benar kata Ino, Sasuke dan perpustakaan adalah _double_ bencana untuknya hari ini. Persetan dengan tugas, persetan dengan segala kupu-kupu yang masih sering mengganggu perutnya, persetaan dengan segalanya. Ia benci Uchiha Sasuke!

"Benarkah?"

Namun langkah Sakura tak akan pernah lebih dari dua pijakan. Sebab kini, Sasuke sudah menahan tangannya. Mencegahnya untuk berlari lebih jauh. Bersamaan dengan satu ujaran tanya yang ia lontarkan barusan.

Sakura terlalu kesal untuk sekadar terkejut atau merasakan bagaimana terkstur telapak tangan hangat Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya. Ia hanya terdiam, dan tetap diam ketika Sasuke menariknya untuk berbalik kembali menghadapnya.

"Benar tak ingin kembali ke sini bersamaku … Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura terkesiap. Terlebih ketika oniks Sasuke menghujam _emerald_ -nya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya sama sekali.

Kemudian, Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu terus-menerus ingin berkunjung ke perpustakaan bersamaku setelah ini."

Yang Sakura rasakan setelahnya adalah wajah Sasuke yang semakin mendekat. Terus makin dekat hingga gadis itu dapat merasakan senyuman miring Sasuke di atas bibirnya.

Mulutnya terbungkam dalam kecupan Sasuke.

Tak sampai lima detik.

Namun … itu cukup mengubah pemikiran Sakura.

Bahwa sepertinya, kembali ke sini besok bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Dan tentunya, bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

 **fin.**

* * *

 **lethologica (n.)** when you can't think of the word for something.

* * *

 **a/n:** waaaa been a while nggak nulis teenlit yang setting-nya sekolah-sekolah begini. Yaampun, sudah lamaaaa sekali, sampai saya merasa jadi kaku nulisnya x'D mainstream dan klise, ya? Begitulah. Cuma ini yang terpikir di otak saya :')

Didedikasikan untuk event Hari Kunjung Perpustakaan by ambudaff :) maaf untuk segala keklisean, saya hanya nggak tahan untuk mengabaikan event ini heheheh. Eh, nggak saya cek lagi, maaf kalau typo bertebaran T.T and as always, mind to give some constructive critism?

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
